coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9351 (12th January 2018)
Plot Kirk is nervous about delivering his best man speech. Toyah prepares the Rovers for the reception with Dev paying for the food as his wedding present. Simon fleeces Toyah and Eva by pretending that Leanne forgot to give him his dinner money. Karen, a prisoner at Norcross Prison, makes herself known to Anna, saying that her friend Abi Franklin asked her to look out for her. Nancy and Arlene Tinker arrive for the wedding. Bethany tells Craig she can't make it to the wedding as she's helping Audrey at the salon. Craig is surprised by how tired Bethany is as they had an early night. Carla asks Daniel why he's given up on Sinead. Daniel believes he's done all he can. Chesney is disapproving when Joseph refers to Sinead as his new mum. Gemma grows annoyed with Henry as he keeps making inappropriate comments. Phelan is desperate to find Seb in time for Anna's trial and gives the lad's wages to Abi, asking her to contact him if he gets in touch. Audrey tells Craig that Bethany isn't working at the salon. The wedding party sets off for the registry office. Chesney clocks Sinead and Daniel exchanging meaningful glances as Sinead is getting into the taxi. Daniel comes to a decision and calls in sick from the bistro. Eileen meets Anna in prison and asks for her side of the story. They manage to remain civil to each other. The guests arrive at the registry office. Beth walks Sinead down the aisle. Daniel arrives as the couple are about to exchange vows, intending to put a stop to the proceedings, but as he's about to enter the ceremony room he thinks better of it and leaves. Chesney is a bag of nerves as he says his vows and keeps glancing over at Joseph. Finally, he tells Sinead that he can't do it. Cast Regular cast *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Carla Connor - Alison King *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Karen - Emma Ashton *Nancy Tinker - Kate Fitzgerald *Arlene Tinker - Alison Burrows *Henry Newton - George Banks *Registrar - Beatrice Comins Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - '' Back room and hallway'' *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Weatherfield Register Office - Ceremony room and foyer *Norcross Prison - Cell block and visiting room Notes *Location recording for Weatherfield Register Office took place at Ryecroft Hall in Audenshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A nervous Chesney prepares to marry Sinead, while she questions whether to go through with the wedding or be with Daniel; Eileen visits Anna in prison ask her for her account of Seb's accident; and Craig is hurt when he discovers that Bethany lied to him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,390,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes